Exposure apparatus are commonly used to transfer images from a reticle onto a semiconductor wafer during semiconductor processing. A typical exposure apparatus includes an illumination source, a reticle stage assembly that positions a reticle, an optical assembly, a wafer stage assembly that positions a semiconductor wafer, and a measurement system that precisely monitors the position of the reticle and the wafer.
Immersion lithography systems utilize a layer of immersion fluid that fills a gap between the optical assembly and the wafer. The wafer is moved rapidly in a typical lithography system and it would be expected to carry the immersion fluid away from the gap. This immersion fluid that escapes from the gap can interfere with the operation of other components of the lithography system. For example, the immersion fluid can interfere with the measurement system that monitors the position of the wafer.